prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A/@comment-64.203.232.37-20120225221328/@comment-87.182.92.102-20120227220110
A doesn't go to Rosewood High. A DID go there. I think we had A all the time right in front of us, from the very first episode on, but we didn’t see the connections. Let’s start at the beginning: Hanna got caught shoplifting and ended up at the Rosewood PD – there she got the first message: “Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. –A.” Later, Spencer got warned to not kiss Wren: “Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell . –A”, Aria got warned about Ezra: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A” and Emily got a text about kissing Maya: “Hey Em! I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss! –A“. We were wondering who could know all that, but it is pretty easy: Who was at the Rosewood PD and could send a message to Hanna? Who could have seen Maya and Emily kissing? Who could have seen Spencer and Ian together and know, that Spencer likes her sisters boyfriends sometimes too much? Who could have seen Aria and Ezra in the bar? Who was at the school, after the body was found in the DiLaurentis former home? The answer is pretty simple. Detective Darren Wilden. Wilden had many chances to manage things A had done. Since he had a thing with Ashley, he could have easily come into her house and put steroids into Emilys lotion. He was leading the investigations in the Alison DiLaurentis case and he could have found her diary in her bedroom. In this diary (we saw her writing in it in the Halloween Special) Alison had written down all information about the Little Liars and their secrets. Right after he found out about all the little lies, all he had to do was investigate – and this is what detectives do. He could let Garrett investigate for him without making himself suspicious. We thought that Wilden was gone – but was he really? We were asking ourselves why nobody notices a person with black clothes. But – what if the person HAS TO have black clothes? What if Wilden dressed up as a Motorcycle-Cop? He could wear black clothes and a helmet – and at the dance at school Ella gave him his Motorcycle-Jacket. As a cop he knows how to get into houses (the Hastings lakehouse) and how to ‘borrow’ a car without leaving traces. What might be his motive? I guess he is under pressure and HAS TO solve the Alison DiLaurentis case. He knows, that the Liars know something about Alison and the night she died, that they cannot or want not to remember. He thinks they can lead him to the killer, but they will not tell, so he did a couple of things to 1. Make them be friends again, 2. Make them remember things from the past 3. Make them answer questions and 4. Lead him to Alisons killer. It’s not about hate and anger and fun. It’s just to make them realize who killed Alison and what leaded to her death. All the things he did had a reason, e.g. When he forced Hanna to overeat on the cupcakes and throw up, he made her remember Alison and her character. When he forced Hanna to flirt and dance with Lucas, he made her remember how Alison treated Lucas. When he sent Spencer the message about being family, he made her remember, what Alison said about her and Jason being related. Here some things that make me believe, that Darren Wilden is A: 1. He is old enough that the waitress would call him ‘Pretty Eyes’ – especially when he is in uniform 2. He could have found something in Dr. Sullivan’s past that made her leave town after she got it (e.g. a page out of her own case) in an envelope. 3. He could have told the Bracelet-Lady to tell spencer, that the person ordering the bracelets was ‘Spencer Hastings’. I guess you do what a detective asks you to. 4. He could have told the guy in the pawn shop that Melissas ring was stolen. 5. He could have stolen page 5 (autopsie report) from the hospital. 6. He can send Garrett to watch the Liars without having to answer questions. 7. He was at the school when the tornado warning came in and Emily found her letter to Alison in the library. He could have planted it there. I guess it once was in Alisons diary. 8. He can influence people to do things for him, a uniform gives you peoples respect. 9. He could have visited Ashley and putted the steroids into Emily’s lotion. 10. He could have planted the sweatshirt with the rat blood in Tobys house while the search for evidence. 11. He is the only person having access to the police file that Mona got from A. When Ashley brought it back to the PD, he felt trapped and told her, not to tell anyone about it, because he could loose his job - but it would be very easy for him to claim the file stolen by one of the Little Liars.